


Devil Inside

by StruckerSiblings



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckerSiblings/pseuds/StruckerSiblings
Summary: "Here comes the womanWith the look in her eyeRaised on leatherWith flesh on her mind."(Rebecca Hoover storyline before the bank heist.)





	1. Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> What a sociopath is made of?

Rebekah is a name with Hebraic and Greek etymological bases, means above all: bond, union. It may also mean, according to the Old Testament, _a graceful woman of captivating beauty._

R E B E C C A, heavy on the tongue to be spelled, harder still to be understood.

Rebekah, the biblical version, was beautiful as a temptation, but it was divine and pure, gentle and praised as an angel. But her beauty was still a poison, sweet, though always lethal, so beautiful that her husband remained in fear for his own life. He feared that, attracted by the Rebekah enchanting beauty, other mens, mad with desire, would indulge in wild cravings and come in dark of the night (with weapons in their hands and wickedness in their souls) to reap the husband  life for the sake of possess Rebecca.

The sailor's love for the enchanting Siren that drags them down, beneath the cold, merciless robe of the ocean.

Rebekah was a Siren living a fantasy of beauty, murder and passion.

Besides all the lore and etymology surrounding her beautiful name, Rebecca, this one, Hoover, neither near to being holy, not even close of the angels footsteps, was also a Siren, but a wild one. Full of deadly hage, just trying to survive in a cruel and lost world that she believes is constantly trying to kill her.

The reality of beauty, passion and murder.

**"Do you love Me?"** she asked.

Mom loved Rebecca, but mom was always tired, always on her pills, never at home with her baby daughter. And mom has bad days, sometimes she snap off for weeks, an empty look in her eyes, no shower, no outside, day and night in the bed. Left the little girl alone for so long.

Dad loves her too, but dad is a man of the last century, he believes that taking care of the baby is a feminine job, not for him. He also has his own job, to pay for mom's pills and Rebecca's school, and for Sally, the dog, the vet.

When Rebecca was nine years old, her mother tried to run away from them, from that life. But Mom did not take a bus or a cab to some distant place, what mom did was way more definitive and despair, mom took all the pills, lots of them, like Halloween sugar treats, mom swallowed the world and drank the dark and with her guts full of drugs, Mom lies in the bath and hopes for the very end.

Rebecca was the one who found her mother, naked, her skin in a mesmerizing pale blue hue, her mouth full of vomit, the hair dripping water on the floor. Rebecca did not scream or run, she just sat on the bathroom cold floor and stared at her mom with a sort of religious fascination in her small hazel eyes, since then, Rebecca called that sensation, the one she felt while watching her mom dying slowly in the tub, she call it love.

Mama did not die, though. People in blue suits arrive by ambulance after Dad find Rebecca and Mom in the bathroom. Daddy cried at night, alone in his bedroom, Rebecca could hear through the wall. She was old enough to understood what Mama had done, or had tried to do. But Rebecca did not cry, no a single hard feeling, no feeling greater than the enchantment of her mother's cadaverous body in the bathtub. Rebecca wrapped herself in her sheets and slept.

 "Mom's in the hospital." Daddy said early the next morning when Rebecca ask him for breakfast and Dad gave her a box of sugary cornflakes and a bottle of milk. Dad did not sleep, it was on his face, like a outdoor shining under a bright tell-tale spotlight.

"Mom's going to take some time for herself, Becca. She's sick and needs help, a kind of help she could not have here." Dad told her in the third night after Mom's worst day, when she did not come home. Dinner was frozen food again, peas with styrofoam taste, mashed potatos tasting like paper.

"She will be okay, honey."  Rebecca was not asking, but Daddy believed she was.

She only nodded and go to bed.

Rebecca never misses her mother, the girl, in fact, never knew the true meaning of that feeling when it was about people. She misses the food, and clean clothes and maybe helps with homework (when Mom was on her good days, of course) but Mom, real mother, in flesh, bones, mental illness and lost eyes, Rebecca never misses.

Rebecca was smart for her age, she learned to pretending early. The lack of feeling was not a good thing to the people around her. Then she played her role, smiled when necessary, soft and sweet, cried when necessary, dramatic and tormented as the girl with a suicidal mom stuck in a mental hospital, was supposed to be.

She keep this trick with a maniacal-religious fanaticism every day for the next three months while her hater hated her mother for having left her behind with Daddy going deep into Brandy, the house that needs to be kept at least on a civilized level of organization and cleaning, and Sally, the damn dog that barked without reason at three in the morning.

Every morning, after feeding Sally and removing the clean clothes from the dryer, Rebecca smiled kindly and asked when Mom would come back and with each negative answer, Dad was worse and Rebecca was more tired and praying that Mom would come back, but also hoping that Mother would die.


	2. Becca said it would be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca first Manifest her powers.

_There's something really wrong with this girl, Elena, can not you see?"_

 

Aunt Marge said two years after mom worse day (Rebecca was eleven years old now) when she and Mom were doing dinner dishes, Mommy was full of valium and auntie full of white wine. Mother did not deny it, she did not agree either, just shrugged in a sleepy confusion.

* * *

 

"What's wrong with you? Stop smiling like that!"

Auntie grabbed Rebecca's arm and twisted, twisted and grabbed, screaming at the girl's face, who still smiling weakly. "Leave her be!" Mom asked, but did not make any move.

_Auntie tightened and twisted._

 "Say it!" the heavy hand and stink fermented breath of her aunt hit the girl's face, she fell, a broken lip, the creepy smile full of blood.

"Go to hell!" Rebecca screamed and ran, stumbling on her steps up the stairs. The mother, dizzy and omit just slid on a chair, her body loose, her mind wandering.

**What was wrong with Rebecca?**

The matter of Marge's rage was that Rebecca and her cousin Peter, Aunt Marge spoiled and weeping little boy, who was six years old, were playing around in the garden, in the December snow, running around Mr. Buttercup, the snowman with a egg-yellow scarf.

Then Rebecca burst inside the door, all alone, her hair messy, her face red with excitement, and her hands pink with cold.

"Where's Pete, Rebecca?" Aunt Marge asks, her voice alarmed as if the bells on her head were announcing evil omens. Becca has her lips sewn, keeping on her face full of childish arrogance, just a devious smile.

Auntie screams again and again.  
"In the garden." Rebecca says finally.

Mom and Aunt Marge run into the garden, in fact only Aunt runs, Mom is too high on her pills to run or even walk without looking like a damn misfit puppet. They search for Pete and do not find him, they scream in the dark of night.

they call, cried and scream for Pete, and after a while Auntie Marge already had mentions the police and threatens Rebecca with promises of a drubbing, they finally find the boy. He was buried beneath a heavy layer of snow, beneath the old frozen Elm tree, almost fainting, shaking and raving in his baby cry. Aunt Marge held the boy in her arms tightly.

"Becca said it would be fun. She said her would come and dig me up if I was quiet, we were playing treasure hunt. I was the treasure." Pete told his mother while she was warming him up, in front of the fireplace.

Auntie had a deadly insane look on her face.

"You need to do something, Elena! Either you do or I do!" Auntie screamed in the kitchen, Rebecca heard in her room. Mom said nothing and if she did, her voice was too low.

"Okay then, I will handle that all my own." Auntie said and Rebecca knew what was coming, she braced herself, it was her turn to escape from that misery.

Auntie Marge was a heavy woman, full in the middle, and with the steady arms of a docker. The Hispanic blood fermented in his veins.

"Open the fucking door, Rebecca!" Auntie screamed, the knocks on the door like small thunders blowing in the room.

The door was not locked, and it was not long before Marge find out about this. Auntie came in like a ravenous and bloodthirsty bull, her eyes filled with fury and repulsive rage.

"You sick little shit!" Auntie hit her again, harder. Two, three times. Rebecca did not cry, she did not scream. In the fifth or sixth slap, she tried to defend herself, raised her arm in front of her face and tried to hide from the next blows, but it was useless, Auntie grabbed her skinny, childish arm and twisted and twisted. She tossed the girl across the room. Rebecca fell, her arm twisted at an abnormal angle and she finally screamed.

The aunt, as if hiting by a flash of sanity, returned to her normal state, anger turning into fear.

 "Oh my God, what I have done?"

Rebecca screamed over and over, louder and louder. Her little bow, her little child's arm, was twisted, broken, ugly. Rebecca screamed and screamed. Her healthy hand holding the air and twisting, twisting, squeezing and turning, she felt a force around herself, as if she were in a giant centrifuge.

_Turning and twisting._

Mom came into the room. More screams.

Screams, the spinning air, the furniture, the house. Dad drunk in the basement, pretending he did not hear the chaos up the stairs. Peter sleeping by the fireplace, Sally in the garage in her doggy house.

Auntie Marge, Mother.

Everything turned and twisted.

Rebecca fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was stuck in my head and I had to set that free. There will be five chapters telling about her past until the bank heist. So this gonna be a little gore and a lot creepy, so hold your beer and stay tune for more! And let a comment right below just to let me know if you like or hate this, that would make me very very happy ♡ Take care, luv u, folks!
> 
> The song at sinopsis is Devil Inside by INXS and love that so much ♡


End file.
